Forum:2019-03-25 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- “Absorbing knowledge-the power-of an actual extra-dimensional being!” ... what could possibly go wrong? Scientician (talk) 04:29, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :I sure hope something goes wrong! Otherwise the dome will be flooded, and we'll never make it to Skifander. (Of course, then I'd get more work done Sun, Tue, and Thu late evenings... At least this one was more or less on time. :-) ) ➤ :Of course all of us, in GG-world and boring-world, are assuming that this is a powerful extra-dimensional being, as opposed to a pet or a meat animal. But, notwithstanding the above, I still think the most likely thing will be that Big Red will replace Snacky's mind in Snacky's body, especially if this is the machine that Lu and Tarvek fixed, after it failed to suppress Agatha completely. And then we'll see how magnanimous Red is. Bkharvey (talk) 04:43, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, hard to say how this is going to go wrong. If it could work, the heroes are almost certainly to throw a wrench in it. But there's *so* many ways the Foglios can have this crazy train derail. I do think MadCat (below) is probably onto something , and that Lucrezia and the "Other" have a tie in here. I still suspect that elements The Heterodyne Boys and the Dragon From Mars sorta foreshadowed are still coming into play even now. We can note the Dragon's mechanical nature, which sorta evokes the Other's body, and the device Dr. Mongfish uses that calls it to earth seems a lot like a summoning engine. Solomon's Key (talk) 05:25, March 25, 2019 (UTC) I do not think Snacky was the first. I think the first may be standing next to/behind this Expository Cultist here. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:38, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :Oh... You think Lucrezia is a 7th-dim. being? Or was taken over by one? Bkharvey (talk) 04:45, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :: It may not even have taken her over, it may just have changed her a bit. Solomon's Key (talk) 05:26, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: That's my theory, she tried to trigger a second-stage Sparkification in herself, maybe by doing something similar to Snacky here, and it technically worked, but there were some very nasty side-effects. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:05, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :::: And that's when she shifted from just being a nasty piece of work to being the Other? And it happened in her secret workshop in the Castle? Bkharvey (talk) 22:20, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::it happened in her regular workshop. That was what the "attack" on Castle Heterodyne was (Phil said it was an 'accident"). That was the first attack attributed to the Other. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:15, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::"Nasty"? I do hope that she genuinely tried to reform after marrying Bill, because it makes her character more interesting and tragic. If I was writing the script, I'd have had her do The Experiment because she couldn't keep up mentally with her husband (Klaus has mentioned her previous limitations.) And while the process did boost her intellect, it boosted all the worst aspects of her personality as well. And/or merged her with a very unpleasant extradimensional intellect.--Geoduck42 (talk) 03:36, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Maybe she did, but imho she got off to a bad start with a farewell roll in the hay prior to drugging him, kidnapping him, and dragging him off to Skifander. That's always made me a little skeptical. But anyway, there's a problem with this theory: How did she get him there? Through a mirror, presumably: the mirrors that don't work for anyone else. Why do they work for her? I presume it's because she's already done some time-traveling, no? Bkharvey (talk) 15:02, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::::: Almost certainly a Mirror, and Tweedle and Co. got the Mechanicsburg one to work, as did Klaus (evidently) when leaving Skifander with infant Gil. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :My immediate thought when reading this wasn't about Lucrezia, but Agatha's experience drinking Dyne water. What if the source of the Dyne is extradimensional somehow? Tryingtobewitty (talk) 05:47, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::There is nothing, and I do mean '''NOTHING to suggest or imply that the Dyne is from another dimension. Go sit in the corner. No Pie for '''you! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:08, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: ... But the Dyne water does let Agatha peer into the infinite. So I guess there are multiple ways to do that. Bkharvey (talk) 15:04, March 26, 2019 (UTC) My first thought on reading this was "this shows how bad the TinderForSparks App is in GG Land. If more of their wannabe soulmates would just swipe right instead of always swiping left on sparks' profiles, then none of them would be tempted to try expanding their personalities by downloading a brain from another dimension into their skulls." Silly thought, really. BTW, anyone seen a trace of Prende's Lantern recently? That thread dangle-eth mightily. Heteromeles Also, I suspect this isn't the first time someone's tried this. Perhaps that was what Albia's memory from panels 8 and 9 here might have been alluding to.Heteromeles My crazy theory for the day: That guy talking to Tarvek and Higgs is what Snacky turned/will turn into after merging. Anyone have a suggestion what we should call him to do an article? --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:36, March 26, 2019 (UTC) : If your theory is right, we should call him Snacky! So maybe it's slightly premature to write the article. Bkharvey (talk) 15:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Can we assume that this is "The Great Work"? If so, what is Lady Steelgarter up to with Skifander? Svesjo (talk) : Ah, good question! I'd say it depends on whether these guys are allied with Lucrezia or not. If so, Steelgarter should be able to get to Skifander by mirror. So this is an indirect piece of evidence that they aren't. But who knows, maybe she wants to go back in time a little and strangle baby Gil. Or maybe in the royal court there is an Artifact that she needs to... could be anything. Bkharvey (talk) 15:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC)